Rika Chishio
This article, Character Layout, is property of User: Kuriani. Introduction Rika is a Vamp-onna. A Vamp-onna is a species of snow women who lives in an island called Frozen Paradise. Its their nature to seduce, kill, and drink the blood of sailors passing by. They are not called Vamp-onna just because they seduce men (Vamp means "to seduce"). Even though it is a reason, they are called Vamp-onna mainly because they are a combination of Vampire and Yuki-onna. Appearance Rika is a slim and slender woman who wears a violet kimono with a long cut on the right side (from the waist all the way down). She also wears a flower on the left side of her hair. Her hair is Blue and her eyes are Blue. She got a nice rack too. Personality Rika lives to seduce men and to drink their blood. She is always seen kidding around with Green trying to seduce him. Even though she seduces all men, she has a special interest in seducing Green. Abilities and Powers Rika has super stregth rivaling that of a fishman, super speed, and seduction from her vampire side. Control over ice, mist, and even more seduction from her Yuki-Onna side. Because she is half VAMP-onna, she pictured see-through (like a ghost) in her bounty pictures. She can heal her wounds fast. She can heal and power up people by giving them a dose of her blood. Weakness Standard Yuki-Onna weakness: Weak to heat/flame that causes her body temperature to raise more than average human body temperature. (That's gonna be alot of heat. Normal flames won't make this happen.) She gets weaker as temperature goes up. Standard Vampire weakness: Weak to sunlight. NO...SHE DOES NOT SPARKLE. ("A lady never sparkes. Only Okama's do that.") She gets weaker. Swordmanship Rika sometimes creates a kusarigama out of ice to fight. Marksmanship Rika could shoot ice crystals from her palms. Hand to Hand Combat Expert at bitch slap and chick kick. Physical Strength Her stregth rivals that of a fishman. Agility She could be pretty fast but doesn't move much because she don't think a lady should do that. Endurance Above average Weapons Ice kusarigama. Devil Fruit None Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation "A lady should always know her surroundings" (I guess that means she uses it). Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Nope Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Nope Relationships Crew: She is not that friendly with the other female crew members. Too friendly with the male crew members. Obsessed with Green. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Rika is a Vamp-onna from Frozen Paradise. She used to lure ships passing through Frozen Paradise and seduce and kill the crew. She did so until she met Green. Green was the only one who did not get lured in by her seduction. Little did she know that it was because Green was shy to approach women. From that day onward, Rika's dream was to seduce Green. That's the reason why Rika joined The DT Pirates.Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Rika vs. Marine ship Won (Not much of a battle. Everyone got seduced and killed one by one in one night) Only one escaped with a photo of her. Quotes "A lady never reveals her weight" "A lady never reveals her age" "A lady always needs to please her man before killing him and drinking his blood" Trivia She quit killing after she joined The DT Pirates. She survives and gains stength by sneaking up on Green and drinking blood from his nose bleed. (Use your imagination). Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Devil Fruit User Category:The DT Pirates